


Un chico deseó la muerte, y un chico le concedió su deseo

by AnAntagonist



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Decapitation, Denial of death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Underage - Freeform, decapitated head - Freeform, not happy ending, post episode 24
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntagonist/pseuds/AnAntagonist
Summary: Shinji estaba solo.Así que inclinó su rostro y se acercó, primero en un suave roce de sus labios con los del ángel, una pequeña prueba antes de presionarlos más en un beso. Sabía a LCL, pero era un sabor familiar y agradable, así como la suavidad y la calidez de la piel.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Un chico deseó la muerte, y un chico le concedió su deseo

**Author's Note:**

> Read it in english: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483953
> 
> Antes de continuar leyendo, ten en cuenta que, como las tags marcan, es un fanfic con una temática oscura, así que si no estás cómodo con alguna de las etiquetas y por ende no consientes a leerlo, no continúes leyendo.

**_Splash  
  
_ ** Cuando el sonido limpio y claro resonó en la inmensidad de la recamara, Shinji ya sabía que aquello lo atormentaría por el resto de su vida. El piloto mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, con su mano apretada en el control, sin querer soltar, aún con la sensación demasiado vívida del cuerpo que acababa de apretar con todas sus fuerzas, en un intento de que aquel momento fuese lo menos doloroso al hacerlo lo más rápido posible.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron un poco al mismo tiempo que su mano estaba soltando el control. La mano del gigante fue abriendo sus dedos poco a poco permitiendo que masas irregulares rojas se deslizaran por su palma goteando hacia la piscina de LCL a sus pies. Emitiendo un leve brillo, entre el tejido orgánico se podía ver, intacta, una pequeña esfera, no más grande que lo que sería una canica de vidrio. Un core.  
  
Sujetándolo con ambas manos con sumo cuidado lo llevó a su pecho y dejó que su delicado corazón, tan roto como una copa que cayó por el borde de una mesa, se desahogara por todo lo que había contenido todo ese tiempo.  
  
Al recuperar la señal en el Centro de Operaciones los empleados fueron recibidos por el llanto del piloto, único sonido hasta que la Capitán Katsuragi, en tono bajo y angustiado, dio por terminada la operación declarándola un éxito.  
  


* * *

  
El sonido del agua corriendo hacía eco en el baño vacío y por más que el castaño frotase con fuerza, lavando y enjuagando sus manos incontables veces, no podía deshacerse de aquella horrible sensación. El pequeño cuerpo de Kaworu se sentía demasiado real, pequeño y vulnerable en su mano. Él había terminado con la vida del único ser que le había escuchado, que había sido amable con él. Mismo ser que había entregado su vida para que él pudiese seguir viviendo…  
  
La única razón por la que había regresado ese día a Nerv era por que Misato le había obligado, literalmente arrastrado fuera de su cama y si bien no lo había mencionado, el castaño sabía que era por el miedo de la mayor en que cometiera una imprudencia hacia su propia vida. Con su corazón entumecido y su mirada vacía, como un cuerpo sin alma, pidió en apenas un murmullo a su tutora para que le llevase al Dogma Central.  
  
~  
  
El gigante violeta ya no se encontraba allí, tampoco su compañero rojo. Sólo los escombros que habían ocasionado al entrar y el gran agujero en la pared seguían como única prueba de que había ocurrido algo allí.  
  
El piloto se agachó al borde de la gran piscina de LCL, abrazando sus piernas apoyó su mentón en las rodillas. - Me dijo que me amaba… nunca nadie me había dedicado palabras tan amables… recién me doy cuenta que… yo también lo amaba… - Tensó sus cejas mirando a un punto perdido en donde los reflejos de las luces se movían suavemente sobre la superficie naranja.  
  
La capitán sólo cruzó sus brazos, frunciendo un poco su ceño angustiada, sin saber cómo responder a aquella repentina revelación… o más bien confesión, con todo lo que aquello implicaba. Apretó sus labios, intentando aún buscar palabras, debatiéndose si intentar acercarse, pero sin atreverse a moverse después de que el castaño la hubiese rechazado casi que con pánico la única vez que había intentado consolarlo de manera más física.   
  
No había peligro allí, ni para Shinji ni para la humanidad, ya todo había terminado con la muerte del último ángel… ahora sólo quedaba sanar. Lentamente, sin decir nada, la pelivioleta se retiró, dejando a solas al castaño. ¿Le estaba dando espacio? “ _ Le hará bien” _ , se dijo a ella misma. ¿Era lo que Shinji necesitaba? Era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle. ¿Estaba huyendo? Sin duda alguna.  
  
Shinji solo hundió un poco su mentón entre sus rodillas cuando sintió la gran puerta cerrarse a su espalda y el eco le hizo consciente del gran tamaño de aquel lugar, del gran tamaño de la piscina, del gran tamaño de Lilith delante suyo… y lo pequeño que él era. Y lo sólo que estaba.  
  
Su mente permaneció en blanco en un intento de mantener fuera aquellos sentimientos, o quizás solo demasiado agotado como para poder pensar en nada en concreto. Su mirada vagó por el lugar, fijándose en el cuerpo del segundo ángel crucificado, en la pared destrozada en las marcas del LCL en la pared… el nivel había bajado mucho según notaba ahora… ¿Sería por el agujero? ¿Por la pelea? ¿Lo habían quitado al limpiar? No lo sabía, tampoco era importante, pero aquellas preguntas parecían distraer su mente de pensamientos intrusivos mucho mejor que solo dejarla en blanco.  
  
Estiró su mano hasta que alcanzó a tocar en donde el piso terminaba y la piscina comenzaba. Lentamente se acomodó, recostandose, dejando caer su mano hasta que la punta de sus dedos tocó la superficie del LCL… estaba tibio. Movió su mano distraídamente mientras su mente volvía a recordarle los momentos que había pasado con el peligris, sus palabras que no había entendido hasta ese momento… las que aún no entendía.  
  
La superficie perturbada por sus dedos salpicó:  
  
**_Splish._ **

**_  
_ ** El sonido disparó el recuerdo de aquel momento; la cabeza del ángel cayendo en la superficie del LCL, la sensación fantasma en su mano. Ocultó su rostro contra su propio brazo para secar las lágrimas que volvían a salir.   
  
\- Kaworu-kun… debí ser yo… no tú… - Pese a que murmuró, en el silencio de la recamara su voz se amplificó quedando vibrando en el aire.  
  
Con su mirada nublada notó una sombra en el fondo de la piscina, una de color diferente a los otros escombros… y apartada de estos. Secó más su rostro con el borde de su remera mirando con más atención… era gris… o blanco… no sabría decirlo con el tinte naranjo de por medio.  
  
Con la sensación de culpa y ansiedad subiendo desde su estómago hasta su pecho miró rápidamente sobre su hombro, a la puerta que permanecía cerrada, al agujero en la pared que daba solo a una gran oscuridad… al gigante blanco que con su máscara de siete ojos vacíos miraba hacia abajo. Estaba solo, completamente solo.  
  
Sus dedos retorcieron el borde de la tela de su remera mientras se debatía qué hacer, finalmente tomando acción. Lentamente, paso a paso, bajó por la escalerita hacia el fondo de la piscina metiéndose en el LCL que apenas superaba el nivel de sus rodillas. El líquido no ofrecía casi resistencia a los pasos del castaño que cuanto más se acercaba más se apresuraban, hasta finalmente caer de rodillas frente al objeto. Hundió sus manos, con el fuerte latir de su corazón no solo en su pecho si no que en todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como este saltó un palpitar al ver que lo que sacaba del LCL era la cabeza de Kaworu.  
  
El rostro del castaño se contorcionó en un vano intento por contener su llanto, solo concentrándose en sujetar con cuidado la cabeza, rozando con sus pulgares la piel suave y tibia, viendo los ojos cerrados de espesas pestañas grises y la leve sonrisa en sus labios como si solo estuviese dormido. Sin resistirse más lo abrazó contra su pecho y rompió el pesado silencio.  
  
\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Kaworu-kun! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!... Lo siento… - Sus palabras se perdieron entre el llanto que empujaba cada vez más por salir sin control, tomándole varios segundos recuperar nuevamente el control de su voz.  
  
\- Tenía mucho miedo cuando te acercaste, pero fuiste tan amable y paciente conmigo… - Continuó bajando su rostro para mirar el cabello gris asomando entre su fuerte abrazo. - Fuiste la primera persona que me dijo que era digno de ser amado… la primera persona que me dijo que me amaba… no lo entendí entonces, no creía que fuese verdad… pero tu no me mentiste… ¿verdad, Kaworu-kun? -  
  
Subió un poco sus brazos, alzando con estos la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron el cabello húmedo. - Lo siento... Estaba enojado, me sentí traicionado… pero ahora lo entiendo. Yo… también te amo… incluso si eras un angel… no eras como los demás. No eras como los otros ángeles, tampoco como las otras personas… eras Kaworu-kun… mi Kaworu-kun... -  
  
El aroma del LCL se desvanecía a medida que el oxigenado líquido se iba evaporando, dejando ahora sentir la esencia del peligris. Shinji apartó un poco su rostro solo para aflojar su abrazo, sujetando con delicadeza la cabeza, “ _ demasiado liviana…” _ pensó un poco perturbado, evitando bajar la mirada a su cuello, centrando su atención en los ojos plácidamente cerrados.  
  
\- Parece que aún estuvieras aquí… sé que no, pero… parece que pudieras despertar… en cualquier momento… - Sintió las lágrimas volver a acudir a sus ojos, apretando un poco su agarre hundiendo sus dedos entre el cabello del otro. - Desearía que despertaras… -  
  
La piel se sentía suave al tacto, firme bajo sus dedos. Su cabello sano y abundante se separaba en mechones de manera natural mientras se secaba. No parecía muerto… no podía estar muerto. La frustración de que aquella no era la realidad, de que Kaworu se encontraba muerto empujó un poco la tristeza, abriendo paso al enojo que frunció su ceño.  
  
\- ¡¿Por qué no despiertas?! ¡¿Por qué no vuelves?! ¡¿No ves que te necesito?! Kaworu-kun… ayúdame… ¡Ayúdame! - Apretó quizás demasiado la cabeza entre sus manos, sacudiéndola como si intentase llamar su atención. - Ayúdame… Kaworu-kun… no sé qué hacer… - Pero el rostro del ángel seguía sin mostrar respuesta, aún con sus ojos cerrados, aún con su amable sonrisa…  
  
Angustiado, Shinji respiró temblorosamente entre sus labios abiertos, subiendo al otro hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Si cerraba sus ojos podía sentirlo allí, la calidez de su piel, el suave olor de este… Podría vivir en aquella fantasía por unos segundos, podría solo pensar que aún estaba con él. Aunque… nunca habían estado tan cerca.  
  
Al darse cuenta tan repentinamente de ello sus mejillas se encendieron, abriendo sus ojos tímidamente para poder ver el pacífico rostro frente a él.  
  
Kaworu era atractivo. Lo sabía desde antes, pero nunca lo había mirado tan de cerca, nunca había tenido esa libertad de poder examinarlo tan detenidamente, de poder rozar sus espesas pesatañas con la yema de su pulgar, de delinear con sus dedos el filo de su rostro andrógino y mirar sus labios. Mirar  _ muy  _ fijamente sus labios delgados y ligeramente más rosados que el resto de su pálida piel...  
  
Shinji estaba solo.  
  
Así que inclinó su rostro y se acercó, primero en un suave roce de sus labios con los del ángel, una pequeña prueba antes de presionarlos más en un beso. Sabía a LCL, pero era un sabor familiar y agradable, así como la suavidad y la calidez de la piel.  
  
Presionó más y los labios ajenos cedieron un poco, abriéndose para recibirle. Un escalofrío le estremeció, pero tras tensos instantes de quietud sin notar ningún otro movimiento, relajó sus hombros. No había aliento más que el suyo… y no habría nunca aliento más que el suyo entre ellos dos. Manteniendo sus labios entreabiertos apenas rozando los ajenos, Shinji comenzó a respirar por su boca, emitiendo un corto jadeo intentando relajar sus nervios antes de volver a presionar contra él. Con sus labios abiertos selló la boca ajena abriéndose paso con su lengua.  
  
No era su primer beso, pero si el primero en el que tenía completo control, donde él podía controlar su ritmo y tantear sus propios límites sin presiones… seguramente así habría sido si se hubiesen besado.  
  
Empujó rápidamente cualquier pensamiento de su mente, dejándola nuevamente en blanco, solo centrándose en lo que hacía, sujetando suavemente la cabeza deslizó sus dedos hasta la nuca, siempre cuidando de no tocar por debajo de la línea del cuello. Exploró la cavidad, encontrando enseguida la lengua ajena, quieta descansando en el piso de la boca del peligris, húmeda y cálida pero demasiado quieta. Allí ya no había LCL, ni tampoco sabía a LCL, y al notar activamente eso dejó escapar un pequeño gemido ahogado entre ambas bocas.  
  
El pequeño eco que aquello ocasionó le hizo apartar su rostro, mejillas sonrojadas, ahora también por vergüenza. Observó el rostro ajeno, aún plácido, ahora con sus labios entreabiertos como si estuviese aún esperando que el castaño volviese a besarlo.  
  
Su nuez subió y bajó rápidamente cuando tragó pesado, acariciada por una gota de sudor nacida por la ansiedad que la idea le producía. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquel pensamiento que se había deslizado a su mente de una forma tan perturbadoramente natural.  
  
Kaworu ya no estaba… pero a la vez lo tenía entre sus manos. Por su cobardía había perdido la oportunidad de expresar su amor cuando estaba vivo… y si no hacía algo ahora también perdería la última oportunidad de tenerlo físicamente con él por una última vez.  
  
Quiso disculparse, decir algo en voz alta, pero sus labios temblaron entreabiertos sin encontrar fuerzas para decir palabras… bajó el zipper de su pantalón y sus dedos rápidamente empujaron su ropa interior para poder sacar su miembro, ya con un inicio de erección, por la abertura. Mojándose la mano con el LCL comenzó a tocarse, arremetiendo contra los labios ajenos ahora con más fuerza, apretando sus ojos cerrados, encorvandose hacia adelante para que la gravedad no le hiciera tirar accidentalmente la cabeza.  
  
Shinji dejó al placer nublar su razón, sólo persiguiendo el alivio que su corazón y cuerpo le pedían. Arrancando de si el primer impulso de besarlo, jadeando y dejando de mover su mano se separó de los labios ajenos, mirando con la vista cristalizada al rostro sereno del ángel.  
  
La boca de este estaba aún abierta, provocativamente, a opinión del castaño. Fijando su mirada a los blancos dientes asomando bajo los delgados labios y en la lengua de fuerte tono rojo bajo la sombra de su boca. Viéndolos demasiado invitantes, el piloto pasó su pulgar por el labio inferior recogiendo la humedad que él mismo había dejando, acariciando la mejilla con cariño.  
  
Cerró sus ojos al hacerlo, aún doblado hacia adelante, sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y la bajó hacia su erección. Presionó las mejillas con sus pulgares para que abriese más la boca, rozando con la punta rosada contra los labios antes de deslizarse hacia el interior.  
  
Si ser recibido por la calidez húmeda de la boca del peligris se sentía bien, la presión que la parte de atrás de su lengua contra el paladar le hizo perder la razón. Un gemido se escapó de su garganta pese a sus intentos por retenerlo, estremeciéndose al escucharse a sí mismo hacer eco en la amplia recámara.  
  
\- Kaworu-kun… - La voz arrastrada, teñida por el placer le excitó aún más. Comenzando a mover su cadera con lentitud, empujado dentro sin atreverse a ir demasiado profundo, jadeando suave en cada movimiento… volviendo a salir y entrar en cortas estocadas cada vez más rápidas… pero a su vez cada vez menos intensas. Cada corta embestida que daba los músculos de la mandíbula cedían, aflojando la presión, acomodándose demasiado al miembro que invadía ya no generando el mismo roce que en un inicio.  
  
Las manos del castaño se acomodaron, aún con sus ojos cerrados pasó su mano por la nuca del peligris, hundiendo sus dedos entre su cabello para tener un mejor agarre mientras su otra mano acarició su mejilla, bajando por el filo de su mandíbula en un gesto cariñoso. Aún moviéndose con suavidad comenzó a apretar sus dedos y los dientes llegaron a rozar por debajo. Un estremecimiento desagradable le hizo fruncir sus cejas y aflojar enseguida, deslizando ahora sus dedos por debajo del maxilar y probar ahora presionar en la parte blanda debajo de este.  
  
Pudo sentir como la lengua del peligris subió, presionando nuevamente contra el paladar, regresando la sensación agradable, pero no suficiente. Pero si apretaba más los dientes volvería a presionar… Con cuidado metió su pulgar dentro de la boca ajena, sujetando así por los molares y agarrando por el maxilar para poder, con sus dedos seguir presionando bajo la lengua, ahora pudiendo hacer mejor agarre.  
  
Comenzó despacio, precavido, moviéndose con lentitud pero así como su respiración, el movimiento de sus caderas comenzó a ser cada vez más rápido. El suave gemido, que de tanto en tanto se escapaba de sus labios, estaba ahogado por el salpicar del LCL alrededor de sus muslos. Solo el aspirado nombre del ángel se sentía claro por sobre ruido.  
  
A Kaworu no le importaría si iba más rápido, si intentase ir más profundo, no era como si tuviese que preocuparse de cosas triviales como su reflejo de náuseas o la necesidad de respirar. Así que Shinji intentó ir más lejos, embestir con algo más de fuerza, atraerlo un poco más hacia sí.  
  
El gemido fue cortado enseguida por el escalofrío que le cerró la garganta, volviendo a embestir con algo más de fuerza sintiendo como su orgasmo quemaba desde dentro. Apretó más la nuca ajena, aferrando gruesos mechones de pelo y sus dedos casi que arañaron la garganta apretando más para derramarse dentro de su boca.  
  
Tenso, dolorosamente tenso y sumamente quieto, dejó a su cuerpo terminar. Temblando sus rodillas por el esfuerzo de contenerse, aún con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su torso doblado hacia adelante, escuchó las gruesas gotas caer en el LCL haciendo eco en la solitaria habitación.  
  
Con movimientos medidos y lentos apartó la cabeza de su entrepierna, cerrando la boca de esta enseguida, sin permitir que nada escapase… al menos por ese extremo. Y finalmente la atrajo contra sí, abrazándola contra su pecho y dejando un beso en el desordenado cabello gris, finalmente abriendo sus ojos.  
  
Una gran sombra los estaba cubriendo, y cuando el piloto alzó su mirada la vio, con su gran cuerpo blanco, colgado hacia el frente, sujeto por los grandes clavos que atravesaban sus manos. Lilith colgaba sobre ellos, con su cabeza lánguida como siempre, con su máscara de siete ojos que Shinji sintió que lo miraban fijamente… a él… a lo que había hecho.  
  
Lentamente bajó su mirada a lo que acunaba entre sus brazos, viendo el rostro pacífico de Kaworu, nuevamente con la amable y sutil sonrisa en sus labios, inmutable, sin reacción, sin vida…  
  
\- Soy lo peor… -


End file.
